Super Grail Wars HB
by DocRetcon
Summary: I am the pilot of my mech/ Metal is my body, inferno is my blood/ I have crossed over with more than 1,000 franchises/ Unaware of logic, nor aware of inside voices/ Withstood pain to move a robot,/ even though it was nowhere near me/ I have no subtlety. This is my only idea/ My whole life was physics rejection works./ My attempt at creating the loudest fanfiction ever written.
1. Foreword

Foreword

As I received a stray, unexpected favorite today, I decided to post chapter one of a story I've been working on. I won't post the whole thing unless I finish it to avoid disappointing people, but believe me, I feel good about this one. I've never enjoyed writing a story as much as this, and I hope that comes through. Enjoy the writing, and feel free to comment and speculate about what's to come. And it'll be coming. Don't you doubt it.


	2. Forging Steel

Chapter One: Forging Steel

* * *

It was about time. The proper hour had arrived, so it had seemed. Rin Tohsaka held her a hand out over the summoning circle she had prepared, muttering an incantation to the Archduke of Contracts and her ancestor Schweinorg. There was just one slight detail she had forgotten: leaving one of her father's Cuban cigars he saved for special occasions on the edge of the circle.

Even before her incantation had finished, a small roar and a blinding light enveloped her dark basement. Not one to be deterred, she covered her eyes and kept on chanting. When she finished, a deafening burst of sound exploded out from the circle, nearly knocking Rin over. She held firm, however, looking to her circle to see what she had produced.

A middle-aged man kneeling in the center of the circle rose to his feet. A brown mullet covered the back of his head and a scraggly beard and mustache were plastered over his face. He wore a black polymer suit and a bandanna with a bag and various pouches strapped to his waist. A rocket launcher hung from his back, a knife was sheathed in his straps, and a gun hung from a holster on his hips. But, most prominently, an eyepatch covered his right eye, giving Rin a menacing impression.

"Kept you waiting, hunh?" He said in a gruff tone. He reached down and picked up the cigar and produced a lighter from one of his pouches.

"S-stop that!" Rin huffed. "No smoking in my house, understand?"

Her Servant's one eyed glare was unsettling to her, but apparently he understood. He put the cigar and the lighter back into his pouches.

"Answer me something," he said. "You're my new CO, right?" She stared at him blankly. "Are you my master or are you not?"

Rin nodded lamely. There was something about this man that made her hesitant to start barking orders at him like she normally would.

"Alright. Well, I'm this Holy Grail War's Assassin. How do you do?"

The new Master's eyes twitched. "Assassin? You're Assassin…? HOW THE HELL DID I GET SADDLED WITH ASSASSIN? Why? Why aren't you Saber? Ten years… ten blasted years spent studying magic only to end up with one of the worst classes. I'm so sorry father… I've shamed you." She fell to her knees, lamenting her own worthlessness.

Assassin snorted, walking over to a nearby trunk and sitting down upon it. He drew a pistol out of one of his holsters and began to break it down and clean it. "Listen, kid, you won't be winning any wars by throwing temper tantrums like this. And besides, I've been tasked with telling you that this isn't any normal Holy Grail War. Otherwise, I'd be Hassan-i-Sabah, wouldn't I?"

Her head came up. "I suppose you're right. How is it different?"

"Six heroes died in the last war. Three of them in particular were so powerful that they could nearly fill the Grail on their own. That incredible mana surplus created a situation in which the Grail had so much power that it needed to forcibly offload it into some incredibly powerful Spirits who would consume most of their mana on their own. Give me a large, open field and I'll show you what I mean."

Rin sighed exasperatedly, but led him out the door even so. Master and Servant left Fuyuki and entered the woods to the south, looking for a small clearing. Throughout this, Assassin kept mostly silent, deflecting most of Rin's questions with "Only the mission is important."

Finally, the two reached the kind of space Assassin had asked for, moonlit and wide open. Assassin materialized out of spirit form and walked to the center. He advised her to stand back. Knowing just how powerful Servants could be, she complied, standing back at the treeline. From out of his pack, Assassin drew a small mechanical signal marker and a remote.

After placing the marker, the Servant walked over to where Rin was standing.

"I want you to understand that what I'm about to show you isn't my Noble Phantasm," Assassin said. "It's simply a matter of course for this war in particular."

Rin looked at him expectantly. He gave a sigh and pushed the button on the remote. The marker dissolved into light. From that light spawned a steel giant, a bipedal machine three stories tall, a terrifying goliath looming over her like some kind of metal… gear..? An enormous rail gun was mounted on its right half and what looked like a satellite dish was mounted on its left. A booster exhaust engine was attached to the power unit in the back, and armored plates defended the body in the front. A small pod at the top gave the impression of a head for the unit as a whole.

Rin's mouth dropped. She rubbed her eyes, but when she looked again, it was still there. The monstrous mechanical behemoth towered over the trees. Rin knew nothing about machines, but she was fairly certain this thing would be able to destroy any other Heroic Spirit she came across. She wondered why she hadn't wanted to summon an Assassin again.

"Say hello to Metal Gear ZEKE," Assassin said. "I never rode the damn thing during my life, but it's strapped to my name anyway. I was certainly feared for having it, that's for sure."

"But… but I thought you were Assassin," Rin said. "Shouldn't it only be a Rider that has something like this?"

Assassin laughed. "A Rider, she says. Like I said, ZEKE there isn't my Noble Phantasm. It's just one of my normal abilities. The thing about this war is that every Servant has something like this. Every last one of us has an enormous robot capable of wiping that city down there off the face of the planet. The railgun on ZEKE, for example, is nuclear."

"N-nuclear?"

Rin took a step back. She knew the Holy Grail War was dangerous. She knew she stood a large chance of being killed if she participated. But she never imagined something like this. How was she supposed to deal with having this kind of power on her hands?

"That it is. You're lucky I have Presence Concealment as a class skill or else we'd be swarmed with every Servant in the war right about now," Assassin said.

"J-just who are you, anyway?"

ZEKE disappeared, as if it was never there at all. Rin was grateful. She had been beginning to feel the drain on her mana. Assassin took out the cigar and finally got to smoking.

"Your choice," he said. "I'm either a demon who plunged the world into chaos or I'm a hero forever loyal to the flames of war. Either way, I'm just a killer. So, what'll it be?"

* * *

Something unsettling was going on and Bazett Fraga McRemitz could feel it. She had noted huge disturbances of mana in Fuyuki's ley lines, more than she could have possibly imagined by the nature of the Holy Grail War and what she had studied. The whole town stank. Even with her summoning, no, especially with her summoning, she had to remain on guard or else she'd be killed immediately.

She placed Cu Chulainn's earrings on the summoning circle within the Edelfelt manor, her eyes shifting around cautiously. To her surprise, it was the circle itself that acted first. It lit up before she even did anything, consuming the earrings and leaving her without a catalyst. Very well, if that was the case, Bazett would be her own catalyst. Nothing would be more likely to summon the hero of Ireland than a person so devoted to him as she.

Standing in the center of her own circle, with one hand in her pocket touching her MP3 player and another reaching out into the circle, she began reciting the incantation.

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the Archduke of Contracts be the foundation. Let rise a wall to block the falling wind. Let the gates in the Cardinal directions close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the kingdom rotate. Let it be filled. Again. again. again. again. Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling. My will creates your body, your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me!"

A surge of light burst forth from the circle, but even so, Bazett did not drop her guard. And it paid off, for the slash of a blade came at her immediately. She leapt out of its way just in time, staring through the light to see the form of Kirei Kotomine launching itself at her, Black Keys in hand.

Bazett flipped up a table to defend herself. As she expected, he tore through it with both hands, leaving his face wide open. She slammed a runic-enhanced fist right into it, pulverizing the bones in his nose. The priest flew backwards, slamming into the opposite wall. Clutching his face, the priest hobbled to his feet and dashed out of the room.

"I trusted him," Bazett said to herself, eyes glued to the floor. "Why did I trust him?"

"Um, excuse me…" A soft voice mumbled.

Bazett glanced up. Before her in her summoning circle was a young teenage boy, probably no more than sixteen. He had simply combed black hair and wore an equally simple white button-up and black pants. He clearly wasn't Cu Chulainn, but nonetheless…

"Oh, sorry for ignoring you," Bazett said, walking up to him with an outstretched hand. "I'm Bazett Fraga McRemitz."

Her new Servant glanced down at the floor for a few seconds before trying to meet her gaze. He took her hand nervously and gave it a limp shake.

"I'm Lancer," he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't have helped against that man..."

Well at least Bazett got the class she wanted, but she couldn't see this shy young boy wielding any weapon, let alone a lance. Lancer looked around, his eyes brightening when he saw the state the room was in from the scuffle. Immediately, he set about cleaning it. He put overturned chairs in their proper condition, picked up knocked over candles, straightened curtains, and so on.

Bazett scratched the back of her head and rechecked her knowledge of the Holy Grail War. She could swear she had meant to summon a Heroic Spirit, not a common house maid.

"Say, what's your name, Lancer? Your true one?"

"Ah," he said, putting down his feather duster for a moment. He gave a bow. "I'm Shinji Ikari. A pleasure to meet you, Ms. McRemitz."

Shinji Ikari? That wasn't anyone she was aware of. There was apparently a lot she had to learn about this kid. Namely, how someone shorter than her could be a Lancer.

"No need for formalities," she said. "You may call me Bazett. We'll be quite close in the days to come, I imagine. You are the only one I can trust, you know."

And didn't she know it. She and Kotomine had conspired to make him the overseer and everything and look where that got her. And being an Association magus, Bazett knew enough about the Tohsaka, Einzbern and Matou families to steer clear of all of them. At least until she figured out the secrets of her fragile little boy here, anyway.

"I-I'll do my best to live up to your expectations," Lancer said. "By the way-"

The doorbell rang. Instantly, Bazett stiffened again. She had let her guard down. She had to remember that she couldn't afford to do that anymore, at least not during the night. All the more so because she felt a Servant waiting for her on the threshold. It was especially suspicious that said Servant was neither immediately bursting into the mansion nor concealing its presence. It simply waited.

"Lancer, I don't know what kind of special abilities you have," Bazett said, "but in case I need to use them, please do follow."

The two of them went down the stairs together into the foyer, taking slow and deliberate steps. They didn't want to give the enemy Servant an inch. For some reason, though, the Servant continued to stay put. It was baffling. At last, the two reached the door. Lancer opened it while Bazett stood ready.

In front of her stood a plain looking man in his late twenties. He wore a black double-breasted suit, black gloves, a black tie and black sunglasses. His hair was a neat black, parted on the right. He carried a black suitcase. Bazett wondered if she was staring into a black hole. At any rate, just like the boy next to her, this man was like no Servant she had ever imagined.

The man cleared his throat. "You are Bazett Fraga McRemitz, correct?"

Bazett nodded, keeping her fists bared.

"Greetings," the Servant continued. "I'm the Ruler class Servant for this Holy Grail War, Roger Smith. How do you do?"

He extended his hand. Bazett stood still. She'd never heard of the "Ruler" class, nor had she heard of any Heroic Spirit with the name Roger Smith. She found it quite suspicious that he knew her name.

"Now, now, there's no need to be cold," Ruler said, clasping his hands behind his back. "The Ruler class is impartial. Like every other Servant that could be summoned in this class, I have no desire for the Grail. I will not fight for it, so you have nothing to fear from me unless you threaten the Grail."

Bazett never dropped her guard, keeping her glare trained right on Ruler. "So then, explain to me why I've never heard of your class or you. Why have you even been summoned?"

Ruler removed his sunglasses, revealing predictably black eyes. He stared directly at Lancer for a few moments before breaking into a slight smile.

"My, my, Mr. Ikari," He said. "You haven't explained a thing to her, have you?"

Lancer shrugged. "There hasn't been enough time."

"Enough of this," Bazett said. "What are you talking about? How do you know our names?"

"True Name Discernment is one of the Class skills of Ruler," Mr. Smith said. "I know everything about your Servant there. The other skill, if you don't believe me, amounts to this."

Ruler drew back the sleeve on his left arm, revealing six red marks, similar to tattoos. They were similar in design to the Command Spells on the back of Bazett's right hand. It couldn't be…

"I get two Command Spells for each Servant in the war," he said. "Most of them haven't been summoned yet, though."

Thinking about it, he could only be speaking the truth about being Ruler. There is no reason any normal Servant would have such ridiculously overpowered class skills. Whoever summoned such a class could end the war in an instant. These abilities did fit an impartial observer far better. After putting this all together, Bazett stood down, but she continued to keep her eye on Ruler. Especially his briefcase. She didn't trust briefcases.

Knowing there was little she could do against Ruler, she decided she may as well invite him inside. She stood back and beckoned.

"There's no need for that," Ruler said. "I'm going to keep this short. You're fighting in a war where all the Servants are pilots of giant robots, myself included, of course. Because of the scale of the forces at play here, the Grail deemed it necessary to summon me and send me here to make sure the battles stay out of the range of the Grail, to enforce any of the other rules if need be, and to negotiate any new terms between the Masters upon request. I was known as 'Roger the Negotiator' in life, after all. Any questions?"

"G-giant robots?"

Lancer leaned casually against the wall. "Mine is known as Evangelion Unit-01."

"You're playing with more power than anyone in the history of this world, Miss McRemitz," Ruler said. "I suggest you use it wisely. Is there anything else?"

Bazett had no idea what this even meant, but apparently, the Servants were far more powerful than even she had imagined. It sounded like they could do significant damage to the environment and potentially inform others of the secret of magic even if they fought at night in a secluded location. Therefore-

"I'm going to request some new terms," Bazett said. "When two or more Servants meet to fight, is there any possible way you could automatically send them to a pocket dimension for the battle? Giant robots are far too ostentatious and destructive. The public would find out easily."

Ruler tugged at his chin. "It would be within my abilities, but the other Masters would need to agree on it. There are some open areas around this city you might be able to use. The sea to the north, for example. However, if the other Masters agree to your terms, the Grail will communicate them to your Servant. Anything further?" Bazett shook her head. "Then our business is done. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss."

Ruler put his sunglasses back on. He turned around, walking down the courtyard and disappearing into spirit form. Bazett sighed and walked outside soon after he left. She did what she should have done in the first place and set up a bounded field around the manor. No more surprises for her.

Returning indoors, Bazett found Lancer making tea in the parlor. She wondered if he was taking the "Servant" title a bit too literally. Either way, she could get used to it. She accepted the tea gratefully. It was pretty cold outside.

"So Lancer, do you know anything about Roger Smith?" Bazett said. "He's not someone I know of."

Lancer stayed silent, gazing into his teacup. The vapors wafted over his face, but he was still motionless, distant. Bazett called out to him again.

"What? Oh. I… I think I may have heard of him once," Lancer said. "He was a liasion between clients who wanted to avoid the police and criminals. When things got dangerous, he used a giant iron mech called 'Gigadeus' or something like that."

It wasn't much to go off of, but it'd have to do. Ruler wasn't an enemy, apparently, but it still might be advantageous to attack him at some point. Then again, he did have those Command Spells…

It was just one more peculiarity she'd have to deal with. And just as she suspected, there were many more where that came from.

SERVANT STATUS

Assassin

True Name:?

Strength:C

Endurance:D

Agility:B

Magic:E

Luck:C

Noble Phantasm:?

Skills:

Presence Concealment (EX): Assassin is capable of sneaking up directly behind an enemy and pressing a gun to the enemy's head without being seen or heard beforehand. If he uses Stealth Camoflauge, he will be impossible to detect or aim at even after attacking, but all of his attacks will decrease by one rank

Mecha: Metal Gear ZEKE

Mech Strength:C

Mech Endurance:E

Mech Agility:A

Mech Mana:B

Mech Special Attacks: Nuclear Warhead (A), Railgun (C)

Profile:

Assembled by Dr. Huey Emmerich in late 1974 from scrapped pieces of CIA-owned Artificial intelligence weapons, Metal Gear ZEKE is the world's very first nuclear-equipped bipedal tank. It was designed based on plans developed by the Soviet Union's Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin ten years prior. It was theorized to be the missing link between infantry and artillery. While capable of being operated by a pilot, it also has an extensive AI autopilot mode developed by a woman known only as "Strangelove," and this AI control may be even more deadly than a pilot under certain circumstances. Its fate is currently unknown, as it was sunk to the bottom of the ocean in early 1975 in order to avoid drawing suspicion from the UN on its creators.

Lancer

True Name: Shinji Ikari

Strength:E

Endurance:E

Agility:D

Magic:B

Luck:C

Noble Phantasm:?

Skills:

Magic Resistance (C):Lancer's A.T. field allows him to repel magecraft of 2 verses or less.

Mecha:Evangelion Unit-01

Ruler

True Name: Roger Smith

Strength:E

Endurance:E

Agility:C

Magic:D

Luck:A

Noble Phantasm:?

Skills:

True Name Discernment (A+): Ruler is capable of perceiving the True Name of anyone except those that conceal their name with a skill of higher rank

God's Resolution (-): Ruler is granted two Command Spells for each Servant

Mecha:?


End file.
